Behind Those Crimson Eyes
by Numinous Mist
Summary: OneShot. What ARE behind those crimson eyes? Neji wants to know what too. NejiTen, slight KibaHina.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto own I not do. XD

**Behind Those Crimson Eyes**  
By: Numinous Mist

"N-Neji-niisan, the f-fortune teller, is h-here." The shy female approached her cousin the moment he set foot on the humungous Hyuga Mansion. Nodding in reply, Neji trailed behind his cousin to his uncle's room.

When they reached the huge double doors of Hiashi's room, Hinata knocked twice gently, muttering his father's name, before entering. "Sit." The older man sitting on his bed ordered simply, yet firmly. At the edge of the bed beside him, you could see his youngest daughter, Hanabi.

Before the bed is a table, which was never usually there, but when this time of the year comes, the same table would be there, at the middle of the elder Hyuga's wide room, ready to be used by the hired mystic. Its bizarre how the oh so powerful, no nonsense Hyuga Hiashi easily believes those phoney predictions.

Sitting down, Neji studied the fortune teller, who suspiciously had her body and head covered with black cloth, only her eyes were visible, shiny crimson orbs that were strangely familiar. He searched his mind to where those eyes may belong to, but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't find any match.

He then averted his eyes to the clock, and it seemed to be mocking him, superficially ticking slower than its usual speed. By this time, the so called clairvoyant brought out her cards, faced the Main Family leader, and started telling her predictions with her mysterious and knowing voice, which also sounded pretty familiar.

The black clad woman continued with her forecasts, while Neji barely stifled a scoff at how contorted Hiashi's face was, utterly convinced at everything this doubtful looking woman says. _'How could you trust someone looking like that? She probably doesn't want us to see her face so we couldn't sue her.'_

But not that they had done that. Hiashi seems to have a very sharp memory when it comes to those predictions, and when he 'thinks' they came true, he would mumble something about what the previous fortune teller had said.

But if you actually think of what they say, you'd realize that their foretelling are very safe, very general that it could be considered in any aspect possible. It's like saying that the sun will rise between 5 to 7 am in the morning, just more subtle. And though how prudent his uncle is, he doesn't seem to be able to come up with this conclusion. Too much faith, maybe.

"…a sickness. But you need not worry, because I also see that you will be able to restore your health quickly." He again bit back another snarl, _'Sickness? A cold? Or maybe even a fever?'_

After stating that their clan leader would be sick, that they would lose at least one of their employees, and other broad presages that Neji had failed to perceive, the fortune teller then turned to the next person, Hanabi.

"…a friend will turn into a foe…" Really, this woman is creative. Turning his head to the window, just in time to catch a flock of birds pass by, instinctively counting them. _'11, 11 birds.'_

Seconds after the birds flew by, Neji's white orbs are still fixated on the glass window, now finding interest at the slowly moving clouds, taking up Shikamaru's hobby, finding them much more interesting than paying attention to what is currently happening in the room.

His thoughts then drifted to the small yellow piece of paper that Tenten had left on his 'meditation tree'. It was a note stating that she wouldn't be able to participate in their sparring session today, which was his only excuse to not turn up on their yearly tradition. But now that his teammate betrayed him, and didn't show up, he's screwed.

While the only Branch Family member is trapped in his own thoughts, the persona of enigma herself is continuing her babbling, now predicting the shy Hyuga Heiress. "An invitation from a dog would be received…"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, this woman's predictions are getting funnier and funnier. She then turned her head to the right, looking at her father, who still had a straight face on. She lightly shrugged, only one more person and this'll all be over.

"And now, for this young man." The fortune teller turned to Neji, inwardly smiling at the bored and inattentive look he has, obviously buried deep in his thoughts, and did not hear her.

Hiashi loudly cleared his throat, followed by a small, but demanding, "Neji." Now this caught the young adult's attention, his head jerking to his uncle's direction, followed by an ever so intelligent, "Huh?"

The eldest man in the room slightly pointed his head to the direction of the mystic. Finally being able to grasp what was happening, Neji faced the black clad woman, their eyes met, and again, he felt a certain familiarity, and it irritated him that he could not point out who and where had he seen this person.

The crimson eyed lady seemed to recognize his state of puzzlement and irritancy because her eyes seemed to crinkle in mock amusement, agitating him more, not that he shows it, Mr. Cool and Collected, that's him.

"I could see that this'll be another good year for you, young man." The woman said, seemingly reading her tarot cards, then smiling playfully. "Hmm. I see that you had long been bearing feelings for someone close to you."

Different facial expressions filled the room. One raised an eye brow, smiling amusedly, another smirking, one smiling weakly, yet knowingly, and as for our million dollar man, his eyes slightly widened, and a barely noticeable pink enveloped his pale face, causing him to bow his head in a failing attempt to hide it.

"And it seems that the feeling may be mutual." And that's what made Neji look up, even with the redness of his face. He then heard a stifled giggle, which was from Hanabi, who was now barely containing her laughter.

Now getting a hold of himself, he glared at his cousin, who was bold enough to show such behaviour then at this meddling, he thought, fortune teller who had long been getting on his nerve. She seemed to be enjoying this though, embarrassing the Hyuga Prodigy in front of the clan head and his daughters.

"Is there any way to increase his chances?" The smirking Hiashi piped in, clearly very, VERY interested in this subject, earning a disapproving groan from his nephew, and eager looks on his daughters.

"I'm not sure." She continued flipping the cards, and as she opened the last card, her eyes were creased in delight, with a hint of mischievousness, good news for everyone in the room, even though how much the self deemed offended party wants to deny it.

"He must…" They all waited in anticipation at what the mystic's next words were. Never had Neji imagined that there'll come a day that he'll be listening closely and anxiously at some fortune teller. "…cut his hair."

Silence.

More silence.

A deafening, awkward silence that no one dare break, they all were waiting for one reaction-- Neji's.

They didn't have to wait long though, because in a split second, Neji stood up, and at the same time, activating his Byakugan. This caused the mystic's eyes to widen, also standing up, hurriedly collecting her cards, and ran off for her dear life.

There was silence again.

Wordlessly, Neji stood up, and left the mansion, off to walk and calm himself.

* * *

"Hey!" A cheerful Tenten greeted him the day after all hell broke lose. It was TOO cheerful though. Something's not right, and boy, was he about to find out.

"Hn." It was curt, but could be interpreted in a lot of ways. But for the current situation, it was the usual reply of Mr.-I'm-too-cool-for-words to Ms.-Yeah-right's greetings.

As they were preparing for their sparring, Neji had been wondering why his partner still haven't made a comment yet about his now a few inches below the shoulder hair, not that he's dying to hear her teases, but still, he can't help but wonder. Looking at her, he asked, "Ready?"

The two bun haired lady nodded in reply, a disturbing, goofy smile plastered on her charming face. From that instance, he knew that she'd been mocking him, trying to suppress all her amusement in one, goofy smile, and maybe, currently formulating a moronic joke or some heinous plan.

He sighed, visibly irked, and at the same time, rolling his eyes, creating more emphasis. Tenten shrugged, maybe that was some cue, or something, because that's when she decided to speak. "Nice hair cut."

It was simple, short and straight to the point, the three Ss, but too infuriating, nonetheless. That's when the white orbed man's temper wore thin. Now his annoyance regarding the 'yellow note', wherein his most trusted person deserted him in his time of GREAT need, came rushing back. And now with Tenten's latest comment, she's in big, BIG trouble.

Neji's angry, scary, monster, with the Byakugan face replaced his milder expression of anger. Now it's beyond terrifying, so horrifying that Tenten wished she had accepted that laundry mission Tsunade had offered her earlier.

Wishing that she didn't take advantage of her role as a fortune teller and said those overly dim witted ideas. But seeing the Hyuga's blush the other day, and his now shorter hair makes her think that it actually payed off. The damages Neji's revenge would only last a few days, weeks, and hopefully not months. But it certainly isn't everyday that you see THE Hyuga Neji without his trademark, waist length hair, and being the one who's responsible for THE haircut makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

She was never one to get scared of Neji. They'd been together for a long time, as friends, mind you, that she'd probably be immune to any glares or whatever expression of resentment he directs to her, but now, she learns that she was dead wrong. With an utterly honest frightened face, and widening of eyes, Tenten stumbled backwards.

Like a flash, realization hit him, seeing that horror-struck face, or more specifically, those eyes, made him stop, his head bowed down. The red eyes, yes, that's why they're so familiar, those were the eyes that he sees almost everyday, that even with contacts, he could still recognize them.

'_She thinks she'll get away with this? Hell no._' He thought, determined. For a smart kunoichi, she's not very bright after all, because one should know that messing with a Hyuga's hair is never, without any exceptions, good, and is a very destructive thing.

Finally lifting his head, in what seemed to be an eternity to the distressed Tenten, the revenge seeking victim's expression was intensified, and his previous frozen state was gone, now speeding towards his only female teammate.

No matter how scared, Tenten used this to her advantage, and used the horrifying face as a motivation to run as fast as she can, and be able to live long enough to bear children and use them to help her fend off the crazy Hyuga.

* * *

Hinata was sitting under a tree, the soft breeze playing with the tendrils of her short hair, her lips curled upwards in a small, satisfied smile, her pearly eyes following a blue butterfly.

The peaceful atmosphere was perfect, but was broken when a dog, particularly Akamaru, strangely emerged from the bushes a few feet from the tree she was sitting under, walking towards her, a small envelope between his mouth.

He then dropped the envelope as he reached her, and his eyes fixated at her, seemingly waiting for her to get it. And she did, but the puzzled look never left her face as she watched the large dog change direction, and went back to the bushes.

The canine nowhere in sight, the Hyuga heiress' attention was diverted to the white envelope in her hands, and started to gently open it.

_Hinata, Do you think you'd consider going out with me tonight?_

That was what the letter said, short, and seemingly nervously written. Her initial reaction was shock, but as it faded, the same serene smile resided her face, as she searched for the captivating sapphire butterfly, and started to recreate the interrupted calm atmosphere.

* * *

My first story is finally published! Woot! And I just felt like adding a small KibaHina, since it did have a connection with the prediction of the 'mysterious' fortune teller. I think I really messed up the prediction scene. Bleh. Oh, and I'm leaving you to think if Tenten really IS psychic, or did they talk about it or was it a coincidence or whatever you want. XD

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. And, I still have this Biology homework to do, so, until my next story then, which I hope, would be up a week from now.


End file.
